Perfection
by JustAnotherAuthorDurping
Summary: BBxRae Post Season Five; Few years later. A peaceful evening read is interrupted by a very bold and very familiar green cat. R&R?


A/N: What? It's not like you all haven't thought of this before. My apologies if this is utterly unoriginal and there's a million fics like this already done and you wish to pummel me with a brick for my lack of creativity; I don't venture to the Teen Titans page here often. Sorry this is so rushed. I wrote it in an hour when it usually takes me at least two to get something like this done.

**Perfection:**

The evening could not be any more flawless.

Well, or at least it could not be to the lone empath lying on the common room couch.

Her lithe body was stretched across the cushions, a frame of complete ease and carelessness. A leather bound book laid in her hands, its tanning pages dragging her into a world that is not of the Earth, bringing her to a new place never before ventured. A single slender finger played with the upper right corner of a page, a terrible habit of hers whenever she began to grow anxious with the story.

The rain ricocheted quietly off the roof and windows of the tower, but she could still hear and sense it all. It was a consoling sound and she enjoyed it immensely; complete silence was always too ringing, but the background sounds from her fellow teammates or the TV could be distracting. Rain, however, was just perfect. Or… perhaps _almost_ perfect.

She bent one knee slightly, her violet eyes moving across the pages slowly. Over time, she had learned that when she read at a leisurely pace she could relish a book more (or loath it, depending on which one it was) and had realized she enjoyed it that way. She only cracked through four books a week now, instead of eight. This way had also cut down on the Titan's frivolous expenses.

Eagerly, she turned to the next page and her pupils continued to rake down the coarse paper. She was so completely enraptured in the novel that she did not notice a small green cat pad over to the couch until he voiced his presence.

"_Meow_."

The young woman did not jump (after all, she did not fright easily), but she did grip the edge of the cover harder then needed for a brief moment. She lowered the book from her gaze and it did not take her but a second to locate her visitor.

"_Meow_?" the cat questioned, his large _very_ familiar green eyes staring up at her.

She sighed and brought the book back to her face. "Not now, Beast Boy."

"_Meow_?" The mew sounded challenging.

"I said no."

When she did not receive a response she assumed that the childish cat had left her and she stuck her nose back between the pages and started to read once more. She was just reaching bottom of the page when she felt a warm and furry _something_ on her leg.

Again, she tore the book from her face and scowled at the cat.

"Beast Boy, get off of me. Now," she ordered, her eyes narrowing until they were as sharp as arrowheads.

The tiny mammal walked up her leg, the bottom of his feet soft against her flesh and began pacing circles on her stomach.

"Don't you even think…"

The green cat suddenly lied himself on her stomach, curling on his side and rubbing his soft face against the top of her ribcage. A very quiet and soothing _purr_ sounded from the cat's throat and his tail started to twitch with contentment and joy, brushing against her leg occasionally and tickling her.

She was astounded by his boldness but was somehow compelled by it as well. He laid there for a good few minutes, unaware to her shock and slight annoyance. She pursed her lips, battling inwardly with herself until she finally allowed a hand to settle onto the neck of the cat and hesitantly begin to pet him.

He seemed to bristle even more at her willingness. "_Mrow_," he purred peacefully.

She was not pleased with his enjoyment. "You can thank Azar your not in another dimension right now. Because if anyone walks in, that's where you're going," she threatened, though they were both aware that she was not going to be held by her warning.

He merely hummed happily in response. The young empath shot the cat a quick half-attempted glare and then refocused herself back onto her book, her hand still unconsciously stroking his neck.

Outside the rain continued to pour down on Jump City. It pattered against the windows, tinged off the roof, and splashed into the bay. Only this time, a quiet purr accompanied it.

And this time, the rain _was_ perfect.


End file.
